TWILIGHT to be human
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Three things i was possitive. First, Edward Masen, no matter how beautiful, was human. Second, i knew that there was a part of me that would kill him. And Thrid? I was in love with him. Well, let's hope that my siblings don't kill him first. DEAD! ...
1. Preface

_You don't care...do you You just don't give a shit. If i'm not normal? If i'm not **Human**? Because guess what, Edward. I'm not. And i can never be human with you Edward. I can never hold your hand without the fear of crushing your bones. I can never kiss you like we'd like for fear of ripping out your throat. I can never bare any children, i can't grow old with you. What's the point of love when you can do nothing about it?_

_Because, Edward, I do. I love you so much that it hurts me physically. I can never get changed in the morning without wondering, hey, would edward think i look sexy in this? I can never do anything without wondering if youd like it aswell. I can never sit through a damn geometry lesson without going, Hell, Edward would hate this._

_How i long that i was human as i was, with tanned skin and my brown eyes forever staring in your dazzeling green ones. When i first saw you, you were so beautiful, i was convinced that you must have been a vampire. No human is that unbelievably gorgeus. No human would make a vampire want to wrap her arms around him and passionatly kiss him forever. _

_No, no human. And i'm not._

_And i know that...so why does it hurt so much?  
_


	2. Phenomenon

BellaPOV

"I really wish you'd stop talking to him, Alice." I muttered to my sister.

"Who?" Alice said, startled.

"Edward Masen. If you two become closer friends or anything, something might happen." I whispered in a vampire soft voice.

_"Oh, to hell with that. Like that's the reason."_ She snorted in her mind. _"He's interesting. Why can you be friends with him and not me. The whole 'I-CANT-READ-HIS-MIND' thing that you keep venting about isn't a reason."_

I was uncomfortable at her accusation. "We're not friends. He's just my lab patner."

"Well, he's just my geometry patner who i just happened to start on an intellectual conversation with. You know, for someone who's never taken this year before, he's increadably smart. Hell, he could match Carlisle." She huffed and flitted over to her boyfriend. _**COUGH*husband*COUGH**_

_"_You know, I'll tell Carlisle that if you don't stop taking me seriously."

"I am. Which is more then you are for me." Alice said. "_Come on. Like your only worried about me killing him. What else is there? I know you Bella."_

I sat next to her and whispered in her ear, lightly. "Jasper can tell you this for himself. I'm fustraited. Fustraited and Envious. Envious at how close you can be next to him without killing him and fustraited that i'm too much of a monster to be able to." I muttered bitterly.

Alice's face of confusion quickly turned to one of sympathy. "_Do you want to be able to?" _She thought and i knew that if i had the ability, i would blush but i would never be able to again.

I sighed. "Yes. Far too much."

* * *

EdwardPOV

I sighed. Why was Bella sending me all these mixed signals. I could have sworn she was, god forbid, _flirting_ with me for a while and then, as soon as the bell whent for the end of school, she rushed off. I sighed again and pulled on my coat to protect me from the freezing cold weather. Elizabeth was thoughtful enough to get Jacob to change the tired on my truck to snow chains.

I was best friends with Jacob, Leah, Sam and the whole of La Push when i was younger. It made me cringe when i remembered the huge crush i use to have on Leah. But i heard that she was dating Sam and now he's engaged to Emily which i found confusing. Emily was nice enough but now nearly as fun as Leah...or as Leah _was_.

I ran across the road to my car, avoiding two snowballs being thrown at me by Mike who seemed to have a personal vendetta against me because Jessica, his girlfriend, fancied me. I didn't believe a word of it.

My Chevy Pickup was my mother, Elizabeth Mason's friend's car. Charlie Swan was a good friend of ours and he had sold it to us cheap. The things top speed is about 15 MpH.

I suddenly felt eyes boring into the back of my head. Bella was staring at me, looking fustraited. I know that someone like her usually would annoy people at the way she treated them but there was just something so...mezmerising about her. Her gorgeous brown locks fell in waves to her waist, contrasting perfectly against her snow-pale skin. She was graceful and seemed to float across the floor. She was two cars down, at her car. _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner. _I thought, pissed off.

Then, the next few moments happened in a blur, Tyler Crowley's van must have hit the ice wrong or something, because suddenly, all i could hear where screams and the screetch of brakes. "Shit." I looked towards Bella who was staring at me in shock and pain almost.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Thay say that, when your about to die, everything goes slow motion and you see your life flash before your eyes. They lied. Everything speeds up in a disconnected blur that you can't understand. Then, all that i could see was a person, holding her hand in front of herself. The van smashed into her hand and skidded off another patch of ice towards us again. The person lifted me up without any trouble and swung me away from the truck and Tyler's van.

Then, i could hear again. The screams filled my ears but i payed no attention to them. Bella was there, right next to me, breathing her delicious scent on me. Her hand was pressed against the van and there was a suprisingly, Bella's Hand shaped dent in it. She was so close to me that i could swear that she could hear every one of my heartbeats but i couldn't hear hers so obviously not close enough.

"How? What the hell?"

She placed one finger on her lips. "You hit your head pretty hard. You might not remember things clearly.

"I know what i saw." I growled beetwen clentched teeth. "Promise to tell me later?"

"Fine." She snapped and jumped away as the fellow classmates all ran towards me. I noticed how she seemed to fade into the background.

* * *

In the hospital i expected Bella to not keep her word and ignore me but she came in and walked up to my doctor, who i didn't know the name of, and start talking to him. He then hugged her and i felt a burning anger. Yes, the doctor was handsome and i didn't understand the sudden jealously i felt. The little voice inj my head telling me that Bella was mine. I shook it away quickly.

The blond doctor walked in the room with Bella next to him.

"Hello Edward." He looked at my chart. "My name is Doctor Cullen but you can call me Carlisle if you want." I know that the rush of blood was visable in my cheeks. He was her _dad_! I felt so embarrased. "You seem okay so we can dismiss you soon after a few forms. But i'm afriad Tyler has to stay for a while.

"What happened?" I hissed to Bella.

"You're tired and you hit your head." She muttered.

"I know what i saw." I repeted.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "No one will believe you."

I felt a pang of upset. She thought i would tell everyone that she seemed to have some kind of power. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Then why does it matter?" She hissed.

"I don't like lying. Especially to my friends and there must be a good reason as to why i am."

"Just get some rest." She whispered and walked away.


	3. Visions

BellaPOV _(Some of this is from Midnight Sun)_

A fight? Was that what was going to happen over a boy i hardly know? I knew Jasper and Rosalie would be pissed at me. But the worst thing was when i realisled that i would. I would fight for him. When i first saw him. _Saw _not _smelt._ i was sure he was a vampire. He was so goddamn beautiful even if he were a vampire. I briefly wondered what he would look like as a vampire. It was hard to replace the captivating green of his eyes with the topaz of a vampire or even the bright red of a newborn. He would be even more painfully beautiful, with his generally windswept, bronze hair shinyer against his pale skin. Then we could be together without the pain and conflict.

But i snapped out of this fantasy quickly. I couldn't change him. I couldn't wrench away his soul, his shot at getting to heaven. It was allrerady to late for me and i wasn't going to eternally damn him.

I sighed and walked over to the house. I could hear Rosalie's mind screaming at me. _Idiot, Moron, Stupid Bitch, Selfish, Inconsiderate, Irrisponsible fool!_ I wondered how i could protect Edward from Rosalie and Jasper. I knew that they would kill him. Maybe kidnap him? There was the option of sending him to other relatives but he told me that his parent's family died. He was alone with his mother. I gritted my teeth as i entered.

I saw in Alice's mind images of the future. Jasper planned to work alone to kill Edward but i was allways there, blocking him. I shuddered at the image of me, feral and wild, almost catlike. Like an animal would defend territory. I felt sick at the thought of trying to hurt my brother.

We all sat down on the dinning table. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme sitting next to him.

I spoke first. "Look, i'm sorry, kay? I'd leave now if it would make things better." I grimaced. I couldn't leave Edward unprotected.

"No, Bella. You're my daughter. You can't." Esme practically sobbed and i patted her hand.

"If you leave then he's more likely to talk." Emmet said.

"He wont." I assured them truthfully.

"You don't know his mind. You can't read his thoughts." Carlisle reminded me.

"Alice, back me up. I know _him._ He won't talk."

Rosalie hissed. "Every mortal goes to sleep without the chance of waking up, especially if they were just in a car accident. I'm capable of control and i won't leave any evidance."

"Yes." I snarled. "We all know how profficent an assasin you are." She hissed at me.

"This Mason boy is innocent." Carlisle said. "I looked the other way when you killed your ex-fiance because you owed them that but this Edward has done nothing wrong."

Jasper glared at me. "He should have died today. I'll just put it right." He stood up and so did i. I was crouched, ready to stop him if he would go out that front door.

We started shouting at each other. "He poses a threat to Alice. Your sister and your family." Jasper shouted.

"I will not allow you hurt Edward Masen." I screamed, snarling.

Alice stood up. "Jazz?" She whispered in a soft voice.

"Don't tell me that you don't need protecting, Alice." Jasper said to her, glaring at me.

"I know you love me and thanks." Alice said. "But i would appreciate it if you didn't murder Edward Cullen. First of all, i love you and Bella and i don't what you fighting. And secondly, he's my friend. Or...at least he's going to be."

I gasped as i read Alice's future. It was as clear as glass. Edward laughing, one arm around Alice's shoulder, ruffeling her hair and Alice punching him on the arm, playfully.

"He's going to be my best friend and i would appreciate it if you didn't let him be. He's not going to say anything to anyone."

And she then smiled at me, grinning. But she was trying very hard not to think about something and it was giving me a headache. "What are you hiding, Allie?" I asked. "Is it about Edward Masen?" As soon as i said his name, she slipped up. It was only for a fraction of a second but it was enough.

Edward, pale as snow. As a vampire. The picture, exactly tje same as before but his green eyes that were playfully making fun of Alice were now a stunning golden colour. He was so beautiful i felt almost sick.

"No!" I shouted. "I-i have to leave."

"You can't Bells." Alice said. _"Anyway, i don't see you leaving."_

She was right. I couldn't in my mind, no nmatter how hard i tried, i couldn't distance myself from Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumbled. I wasn't his protector.

"I'll love him too, as much as Emmet. It won't be the same but still, i want him to be alive for it." Alice said.

"What? too?" I asked.

_"Come on Bella. It's innevitable. You can't change it." _Alice thought happily.

I gasped and shook my head. No...nonoNO!

Rose snarled. "Ha! She's going to fall for him. How so typically Bella."

"Either Bella will kill him herself, which i hope she doesn't. Or she'll become one of us. You might just be strong enough not to kill him. THat'd take more control then Carlisle."

The worst feeling in the room was the utter joy that Esme was thinking about. Worse then Alice's confidence.


	4. Invitations

BellaPOV

I know it was stupid of me, sneaking into his window like some phsyco, bunny boiler ex girlfriend. But i watched him sleep, the duvet wasn't over him and i saw that he only slept in kahki shorts, his lightly muscular chest exposed. I had an urge to trace the lines of his pectorials, to stroke away the strands of hair that had messily fallen over his eyes.

"Okay Ellizy." He muttered in his sleep. I felt a pang of envy. He was talking about another girl in his sleep and then i remembered what he told me. Elizabeth was his mother. I shook away the thoughts.

How could i be the one who he was destined to be with. I was a monster who could kill him, hell, it was hard for me to breathe in this room without ripping out his fucking throat.

He could never love me. He would never be mine...ever. Can a dead heart break? I think mine was.

"Bella." He moaned softly.

I jumped in suprise, had he seen me? I was freaking out when he murmered my name again and rolled over. "Don't leave me..."

He was dreaming about me. I could have sworn that my newly broken and dead heart moved another pulse. I couldn't ignore him now. Never. Vampires are unchangeable and when we find our mates, we can never lose them unless he/she dies. Carlisle still looked at Esme with all the glory of first love. I would allways love this boy, for the rest of my frozen existance.

I took a deep, burning breath and his glorius lavender and honey scent ripped through me, burning me, unleashing the bloodlust. But i controled myself. I would have to get use to it if i were to attempt some twisted relationship with him. Yeesh.

And then i remembered that, at this moment, he hated my guts for lying to him/ignoring him. Sigh.

* * *

The next day, at school i needed to talk to Edward. He dropped his keys and i sped nxt to him and caught them causing him to jump.

"How do you do that?" He muttered.

"What?" I grinned. Oh yeah, and i'm also tragically in love with you. Great, just peachy.

"Appear out of thin air?" He said.

"Your absurd." I teased.

"Gee, thanks. Are you trying to irritate me to death since the van didn't do the job?" He raised one eyebrow and i loved his expression.

"No, look. I wanted to ask you a question but you kind of side tracked me."

"Look, i hear that on the day of the Spring Dance-" His expression made me want to laugh. "-you were going to go to Seattle, so... D'ya wanna ride?" He nodded, slowly. "Great."

I turned to go but he grasped my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"You...i'm just..." He furrowed his brow. "I've considered the whole superhero possibility but i've come up blank." He looked me in the eye. "What are you? And your family?"

"Superheroes huh?" I asked, smirking. "But...what if i'm a bad guy?"

"I don't believe that." He said, quickly. "But...you're dangerous but not bad. No, not bad. You saved me from the van. So no."

I walked away, dazed. Oh. My. Carlisle. He almost knows...shit

* * *


	5. Scary Stories

EdwardPOV

First Beach. I had agreed to come when Elizabeth asked me to because she and Billy, Harry, Sue and Charlie were good friends and so she wanted me to become friends with their children. Apart from Charlie. Charlie's ex wife had a daughter called Izzy Swan-Dwyer and the little girl visited sometimes but i didn't know her. Izzy was a shot name for Issabella. My Bella. No! Not MY Bella.

I sighed. I had invited Bella to come but she said she couldn't.

I sat down next to Jacob and Sam. They were my old friends from when i was younger. "Hey, Jake. Long time no see. I think the last time i saw you i was allways called 'pale-face' even though i was still honnary Quillete." I said, hi-fiving him.

Leah sat down in the circle, drinking a cola. "Hey, Ed." She said. Even though she was four years older, i was slightly taller then her. I waved back.

"Edward." Called some bitch called Lauren. "Too bad that Cullen can't be here. Your friends with Bella, arn't you?" I was glad that it was dark so that they couldn't see me blush. I think i'm the only guy to ever blush. Seriously, femenin or what?

"Cullen? The Cullen's don't come here." Sam said, gravely.

This shocked me. There was something strnge about the way he said it, like there was some hidden agenda.

"Hey, Leah. Wanna walk?" I grinned at her and she smiled.

"Sure better then this crappy nerd herd."

We walked for a bit down the beach and i swore i saw Sam glaring at us as we walked by.

"Hey, what was that whole thing about the Cullens?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing really just a load of shit. Do you like scary stories?"

I grinned. "I love them. Especially Bram Stoaker."

She seemed to find this amusing and i didn't know why. Bram Stoaker was a genius when it came to horror stories although he's only famous for that one. I loved the classics. The origanal Frankenstine, Van Helsing, ect.

"Well. Quillete legends are pretty scary. You know of the old stories that Jacob and Quil use to tell you. About the wolves being our brother, yadayada."

"Yeah." I was in awe of these stories and Billy would love telling me them but they were just myths on the reservation. What bhad that got to do with anything?

"Well, the wolf has only one enemy. The Cold One." I remembered the freezing feel of Bella's touch and shuddered.

"The Cullens?" I asked and she nodded.

"The Cold one, Or Apotkamin, is a legandry creature. Fast, cold, strong, beautiful and above all, evil." Leah said grinning.

I knew Bella was fast, she allways snuck up on me. She was strong, ell she lifted a van off me. Definitly cold and beautiful. But Evil? Could the woman i love be this legendry Cold One?

"But a family of Cold ones came into the forests and a family of the wolves were ready to attack when the leader approached us and told us that they wern't evil like the others and posed no threat to humans. This, mind you, was a couple of decades ago."

"So, the Cullen's are Cold Ones? Like this family?"

"No. Not like them. They are the same Coven. Cold Ones are immortal." The same ones...immortal. Shit.

"But what _are _Cold Ones?" I asked, fustraited.

"Bloodsuckers, Parasites...or as Bram Stoaker named them...Vampires."

Vampires? Of coarse it made sence. She had skipped blood typing in Bio, she was pale and was strong and fast. Did she sleep in coffins? Burn up in the sun? How much did Stoaker's Dracula get right?

"You got goosebumps." Leah snickered. "Are you scared?" She teased, grinning at me.

"Nah. It's just freezing out here. But...you're a good story teller."

"Thanks." She said, smiling. "Come on, let's go before Embry swallows a whole cow. He will do it. It's the grand finale to his face-stuffing act."

I stood up and held out my hand to lift her up and we walked down the beach laughing, still hand-in-hand.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, sure. Hate me. Leah is to Edward as Jacob is to Bella. Well it's better then him crushing on Paul or anything or SUE. HAH! Sue and Edward. Gosh this is funny. Wow, what if Edward as a vampire got her pregnant? WEREPIRE! Hah. Inspiration._

_Okay, tell me PLEASE if you like this idea. From the inspiration that this has given me...i will make a Parody Leah/Edward fiction with a WEREPIRE! ^-^ I'd SO read that! Bare in mind that's it's gonna be a comedy unlike my normally ANGSTY fics._

_Laters, V!P  
_


	6. Port Angelis

BellaPOV

Great, here i am, driving aimlessly around Port Angelis, trying to find Edward. Oh WHY can't i read his mind? It's horrible enough that he got seperated from Mike, Ben and Eric. Seriously.

I kept on smelling the air, trying to distinguish the gorgeous scent of lavender and honey.

It seems like hours that i've been driving in the volvo with my window open, listening to passers-by thoughts and picking up scents and then i heard it.

_'Ha. Look at that guy. Hey lads. i'm felling bored and i bet he has a lovely wallet on him. Scrawny guy, coup'la punches and he'll be down.'_

I saw Edward's face in my head and swore.

EdwardPOV

"Hey, mate. Come on, where ya going?" One large guy said to me. His breath smelt of larger and so did the other three guys and one girl hanging onto a meaty guy's arm.

"Come on darling!" She breathed smoke from her lit fag into my face and i coughed, turning in the other direction.

"You dissing me you freak" One guy said, pushing my shoulder until i was pinned against a wall, one tryed to thow a punch but i dodged so his fist smacked into the brick behind me and i heard the crunch of a broken bone and winced.

"Argh!" He shouted and swore. "You broke my hand."

Another one pushed me over and kicked me in the gut. My breath was knocked out of me as i was winded. Black spots appeared over my eyes and i struggled to get up. I threw one arm out and knocked over the drunk woman who swore again.

"Come on, don't be like that darlin'" She gushed. "My, arn't you a handsome one. Hey fellas. Leave him alive for me, would ya." She giggled and then choked, turned around and vomited over the grimy street.

I was pulled up roughly by one of the men. "Oi. Your hitting on my girl. You got a death wish mate?"

Suddenly i was blinded, a car was aproaching...and quickly. It was driving directly towards us when it abruptly stopped and i was suprised to see Bella getting out of the car.

"Get in." She screamed to me but i was pinned against the wall by one of the thugs.

"Hey. What do we have here, lads?" Said one drunk guy.

"Come on girlie. Spend some time with us." Another slurred and i felt a spazm of anger. They were going to attack her. Why wasn't Bella getting in her car and running off? They would rape and _kill _her and yet she was walking towards us, glaring angrily at these blokes.

"Get off me." She snarled to one guy who put their arm around her.

"Know, don't be like that." He hissed. "Are you looking for a good time princess?"

She pushed him away from her and he stumbled away. Then what she did next suprised me more then anything. She stroad towards the group of guys.

"This one's got some fire in her. Fiesty one, you are, aint ya?"

She walked over to me and pulled me away from them quickly. One grabbed her arm. "I said don't be like that." He spat.

"And i said..." she grabbed his arm with one arm and twisted it. A squeel of pain came from him and i noticed how black the pupils of Bella's eyes were, her mouth gnashed in anger, showing perfectly white, sharp teeth. She closed her eyes and pushed the guy into another guy who fell over.

She then dragged me out of the confused, drunken group, towards her car and ran to the front door.

When we were in she drove away so quickly i didn't have time to put my seatbelt on.

"I have problems with my temper, Edward." She hissed. "Try and say something that will distract me from killing those guys."

This small, beautiful, innocent girl was talking about slaughtering five large guys. It was a ridiculous thought but...i didn't doubt her ability to do it.


	7. Interrogation

My authors note in chapter 5 at the end spoke of a werepire story! Well, i've gotten pretty far through it and yes...i lied. It's just as angsty as my others and FAR more so then this one but it's funnier as well...i hope.  
Since the last few chapters, i've got my act together with my writting...i hope.

* * *

**Edward POV**

She drove up to La Bella Italia and Mike, Eric and Ben were leaving it.

"Oh, hey mate! We would have waited for you but Mike here is too fat to go on withou-" But Eric cut off when he saw Bella standing there. She was quite close to me but there was a distance that she was placing herself under. It was hard to explain but it was just a sort of...tension.

"Oh...uh, hiya Bella." Ben murmered, red flying to his cheeks.

"Hey Ben." She smiled. "Do you mind if i steal Edward from you? I'm sure he needs some food."

They all nodded before hurrying off, mouths agape as they stared at Bella. Eric pulled a thumbs up at me and i rolled my eyes as Bella let out a most uncharactoristic giggle.

There was no other way to describe Bella except for the word...dazzeling. She seemed to dazzle everyone around her, make everyone belong to her. They appeared to submit to being her loyal servents, do anything for her...i doubted that Bella even noticed.

"It's unfair to do that to them, you know." I said.

She looked confused. "What?"

But i shook my head. "Nevermind."

She looked at me speculativly but then the waitress arived. She glared at Bella and i saw the look on her face that came to many woman when they saw the Cullen girls. They were in awe, and hated it, the jealously a strange combination of the amazement and the hate. Women, i decided, were strange creatures. Bella the strangest of all.

"What can i get you?" The waitress asked, glancing at me and smiling a bit, looking me up and down before turning her steely gaze on Bella.

**Bella POV****  
**

I wondered what he had meant...unfair to do what? I went through several possibilities to the meaning of his strange words...but i had none. Nothing which made much sence anyway. Humans were strange and Edward the strangest. How abnormal, to not know what he was thinking. It unerved me as well as intruiged me.

The waitress came and glared at me.

'_Stupid girl.' _She thought venemously. _'She's probably a stupid spoilt brat who has her daddy buy her a nice nose. She has to look pretty to get a guy.' _She galnced at Edward and smiled a bit. _'Half my age but i really wouldn't mind giving that a go'_ I resisted the temptation to hit her, thinking impure thoughts about my Edward...no! He wasn't mine and he never could be.

"What can i get you?" That sentance took on a whole new meaning in my mind with the way she thought about Edward.

"Nothing for me, but could i have a cola?" I asked.

_'Ha! Knew there was something wrong with her, she's annorexic. And look at those circles under her eyes, probably on drugs too.'_ "And you you?" The waitress asked to Edward.

Edward didn't even notice the way she was looking at him, he was looking at me and i pretended i didn't notice, hoping that he wouldn't be so embarased as to look away.

"Noth-" He bagan but i rolled my eyes.

"Two colas and a-" I quickly scanned down the menu. "Raviolli."

The waitress took down the order and walked away.

Edward glanced at me quickly in an expression that i couldn't understand. How infuriating. "What are you thinking?" I asked and a blush appreared on his face. It was so adorbale that i smiled.

"I was wondering what you were...The Cullens." He murmered quietly.

I frowed. "I really hoped that you wouldn't linger on that. It's too much for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." And i cursed myself for that last part, letting my true feelings show was never a good thing. I wondered how Jasper composed himself so well, hardly ever showing anyone the true feelings behind his 'mask.' Maybe, what with the stress of everyone's emotions, it was hard for him to show any emotion, wondering if that emotion was truely his or just somebody elses. But i was perfectly fine to _think_ on my own without confusion. Maybe Jasper just had years of practice at hiding his true self away.

Our order arived quickly and the waitress hardly spared us a look before walking off again.

"I was also wondering, how you found me and why you were were." Edward said.

I bit my lip. "You worry me, with your absurd danger magnet tendancies." I avoided looking at him as i spoke. "To think of you in danger, it hurt. So...i followed."

"So, you followed me..." He said. I expected him to scream and run, they allways did in the end. It wasn't natural but the boy just looked thoughtfully and another blush coloured his cheeks.

"Do i get a thanks for saving your ass?" I chuckled but, if i were human, i would break out in a nervous sweat.

"About that, how did you know where i was?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him, it was impossible for me to do so.

"I followed people's thoughts." I said, slowly being cautious. If Rose saw me now, she would rip my head off for telling him this. "And then when i heard what they were thinking." I shuddered.

Edward held a hand up to stop me. "What? What...they were thinking?" He said, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

I sighed. It was like ripping off a band aid, do it quickly without thinking about it, ignoring the pain. It would damn well hurt when you started to think about it but until then, you were pretty safe. "Yeah." I counted in my head how long it would take for him to run and scream.

_One...Two...Three_

"So, you're telepathic?" He asked and i nodded.

_Six...Seven...Eight_ i counted lazily. Wow, he had lasted up to ten, brave kid.

"So, you can hear my thoughts." He asked and i shook my head.

"I can hear what everybody is thinking." _Thirteen...Fourteen _"Mostly it's about money and sex." Edward's face flushed pink and i smiled at him coily. "All of them except yours."

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked and i burst out laughing. Oh dear god, he thought there was something wrong with _him?_

_...Nineteen "_Twenty." I whispered quietly so that Edward didn't hear.

"You're hillarious. I'm the one with an abnormaily. You are totally normal...well, comapred to me." _Twenty-four_

Edward glanced at me for a few seconds before pushing his plate away. I hardly noticed that he had started eating it.

"I'm done. Shall we leave?" He asked smiling at me. I exhaled, taking in his beauty. I nodded.

"Excuse me." I spoke to a waitress passing by. "No need for the bill, keep the change." I said, handing her a fifty and smiling.

Edward got up and walked out the door with me, towards my car.

_Thirty_


End file.
